Broken English
by camgm01
Summary: Broken hearted English author, William Pratt moves to Sunnydale, to recover from the loss of both the love of his life and the loss of beloved mother. Who should he happen to meet in a grief support group? And just who will save who?
1. Chapter 1

Broken English

**Chapter 1:**

"I love you" Tears began streaming from the beautiful blonds' eyes.

His hand was beginning to burn where it was joined with her.

"Now?" He wanted to scream after all the years of waiting, the years of denying his very nature.

After so many brushes with death, all for the sake of making her world a better place.

The bitch chooses now to declare her love. Now as he was going for the big finish; Meeting his dusty end and saving the world.

His last gesture to show her that he could be a good man. And now she does this.

The demon in him wanted to roar and then rip her gorgeous head from her shoulder, for once again putting him into an impossible situation.

He'd craved her love for so long, that he'd been willing to accept whatever attention she threw his way, as more than he deserved.

Even if she was simply kicking his ass. Use or abuse it was all the same, he thought wryly.

The man in him however wanted to pull off the bloody amulet, gather the girl in his arms, make a b-line for the nearest exit and once they made it to safety, spend the next week showing her with his words and his body, just how much her declaration had meant to him.

But he couldn't do that either, the world was going to end if he didn't see his part in this through.

So Spike said the only thing that he could "No you don't but thanks for saying it anyway."

The vampire was fighting back tears both from the pain from being burned from the inside out, but also from the pure joy of hearing the words that he had been longing to hear for years.

"Shit" William Pratt yelled as he ripped the last pages from his journal in frustration.

He wadded the pieces of paper into a tight ball and aimed half-heartedly for the trash basket on the other side of the desk.

He missed... of course.

He started banging his head none too gently against his antique writing desk.

It was made of solid cherry with a roll top and a well for ink.

It had belonged to his fathers' grandfather and it was one of the few belongings he had brought over from his family's estate when he moved to California from England.

The chapter was utter shit, he fumed.

Spike was his creation a vampire that defied his nature to fight for human kind by the side of a beautiful young girl.

A young girl that was chosen to rid the world of all sorts of supernatural beings with vampires, such as himself, being at the top of the hit list.

My Spike he thought would find a way to beat back the baddies, save the girl, be the hero and then go shag aforementioned girl seven ways to Sunday.

William Pratt was a writer who had a series of best selling novels, written under the pen name of Randy Giles.

The books chronicled the adventures of Spike a vampire with a soul, Brittney the vampire slayer and her rag-tag group of friends.

William had graduated from Oxford university with a masters degree in English literature, just six years earlier.

At 28 years of age he had accomplished much more than most people twice his age had.

He was extraordinarily lucky, most people thought.

Had they only known, how the stories had come to be.

This was to be the last book of the series, he couldn't wait to put Spike out of his misery.

The books were meant to be therapeutic. They were never really meant to be seen by anyone other than himself.

He had moved to California five years earlier, after the death of his mother, to be closer to his only remaining relative.

His mom's youngest brother Rupert Giles had welcomed him with open arms; knowing how close that Anne and her only son had been.

They lived in a small town, about an hour north of Los Angeles, in a town called Sunnydale.

Together they lived and together they connected, bonded by grief of having lost the most important person in both of their lives.

The thing was though, William was mourning not one but two losses.

William would never forget the day he met her:

It was the first day of classes his freshman year.

He had reluctantly signed up to take an art class, he needed the credits and it was the only class that he could find to fit into his already overloaded schedule.

He spotted her the minute he walked in the door; sitting in the corner by herself was the most exotic beauty he had ever seen.

For him it was love at first sight; for her it was probably more about obsession and possession.

He had been so naïve, so innocent at that point in his life.

His mother had sheltered him almost to the point of suffocation after the loss of his father.

He had only kissed one girl prior to his meeting Dru, and saying that it had been a disaster would have been putting it mildly.

William had always been the shy, bookish type. He rarely socialized, generally preferring the company of his books to the company of his peers.

Anne worried about him, she worried about everything when it came to his welfare.

She had noticed how he had become more and more withdrawn since the death of her beloved James.

He tried to assure her that it was only because he wanted to be available to her, should she ever need him.

"Bollocks," she had thought to herself, and only to herself because a lady never uttered vulgarities such as that in the presence of others.

So it was the best of intentions that she forced William to attend a mixer that she knew was being held at the estate of Martin and Laurel Underwood.

The mixer was a sort of a pre-graduation party for their eldest daughter Cecily.

Even though William had never mentioned such matters to her, Anne had it on good authority that he was slightly taken with Cecily.

He had begrudgingly attended the party after his mom had advised him that it would be rude to decline such an invitation.

Even though fashion had never been of importance to William, he had taken extra care when dressing that evening.

He knew that his clothes weren't the most stylish,however they were expensive. Always expertly tailored to fit him perfectly.

He chose a pair of soft black trousers and paired with a perfectly starched white oxford shirt and threw on a slim black tie.

He spent an hour trying to no avail to tame his soft, brown curls.

He wasn't sure why he was trying so hard, Cecily had never before acted as if she even knew that he existed.

The fact that she had invited him that evening had to mean something though. He allowed himself a small bit of hope.

It didn't take long for that hope to be extinguished, for most of the evening, she never even bothered to acknowledge his presence.

It wasn't until he was about to leave that she spoke to him.

"You're not leaving are you William, we're all about to play a game, it will be great fun, please stay."

So he followed her into the basement of the home, where everyone was gathered, waiting in a circle.

He was hoping that the game would involve intellect instead of any type of physical prowess, he was the top of his class, he should have been able to impress her.

How wrong he had been; it was so far from a game of intellect, it was a child's game "truth or dare."

However they were playing with questions and dares that no child should ever be confronted with.

The questions and dares were all filled with sexual innuendo.

He had stayed quiet the entire time, keeping all comments and reactions to himself when someone had to either tell or do something embarrassing. He didn't react at all hoping to continue fading into the background.

He had been so busy trying not to be noticed that he didn't even hear when his name was called.

"Hurry up William" a rather unattractive girl named Lila snapped.

"Yes William, what will it be, truth or dare."

"Uh, dare I guess?" William answered as more of a question than an answer, hoping that he would be the one exception to all of the awkward, suggestive goings on.

"I dare you to kiss Cecily." a boy called Brian stated, having a hard time restraining himself from doubling over in fits of laughter.

He could feel the heat of his blush from the tips of his ears spreading to the bottom of his feet.

He slowly got up on his feet, feeling a little dizzy with nerves, when Cecily complained about children playing grown up games, grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards her.

"Hurry up William, others are waiting their turns" She growled.

He closed his eyes, licked his lips slightly so that she wouldn't notice how nervous he was, leaned in for the kiss and missed. To be more precise his lips landed somewhere between her eyes and her nose.

The other kids all started laughing uncontrollably.

He turned and ran from the house, vowing not to return to school.

There were only a few days left until graduation after all.

But of course he didn't skip school; that just wasn't who William was.

He got up on the following Monday morning, got dressed as he always did; walked the halls from class to class with his head hung low, no differently than any other day.

He tried his best to ignore the whispers and giggles that he heard as he walked the halls, knowing well that they were all at his expense.

He passed his exams with flying colors with very little effort; and delivered a speech at graduation, that had not only had the faculty but some of the student body, including some that were at the party that night, on their feet applauding.

That one night, may have been one of the worst of his life, but it had also been a revelation.

The day after graduation William cleaned out his closet, taking all of his expensive clothing, to the nearest church donating them to the homeless.

Much to his mother's horror, he began scrounging around thrift shops and on occasion dumpsters for a new wardrobe.

He made an eye appointment and rid himself of the thick lensed glasses, replacing them with saphire blue contact lenses.

He made an appointment to have his damned curls shorn from his head and left instead with platinum blond locks, slicked back to give him an edgier look.

He had always been too thin, but he joined a gym and in the three months between high school and leaving for university managed to gain 30 pounds of pure, lean muscle.

At night instead of wasting away, locked in his room with no one but his mother and his books for company, he began trolling the seedier, London underground punk clubs.

In a matter of weeks his refined accent had been replaced with one of the lower class cockney.

His self esteem had increased infinitely, despite all of his mother's arguments to the contrary, he knew that he was looking good, and now he walked with the attitude and confidence that had always been missing.

The only area of his life that had not improved was with girls.

Yes, in the clubs, he was approached by women and much to his shock men alike.

He always declined their advances though; never quite able to muster up the courage to face the possibility of being the punch line of someone 's joke.

Maybe if he hadn't found the idea so distasteful he would have ventured to one of the other types of clubs in the London underground.

In those clubs he would have been able to purchase a sexual education.

He had approached one such club on more than one occasion, but despite the total body makeover, most of his ideals and morals remained firmly in tact.

The day before classes were to begin, William left his mother's home, with most of his belongings, dressed in his favorite black jeans, black t-shirt, his trusty doc martins and the black leather duster that he found in the lost and found bin at his favorite night club.

He loved the looks that he received when he parked his vintage Desoto outside of his dorm room.

He looked more like a reject from a local reformatory than an honor student.

He chuckled when most people jumped out his way when carrying his boxes and trunks to his room.

He was fortunate that he had a room to himself, it took almost no time for him to get settled in and he spent his first night on his own, curled up on his bed with a book of poetry, while The Sex Pistols blared at an ear splitting decibel from his new stereo.

The first day of classes was one of the best he could ever remember;

His mind was challenged, and once his professors got past his appearance, seemed to accept him as someone who had a firm grasp on the topics of discussion, instead of someone that they would hide all valuables from.

The minute he walked into that art class; he felt the wind knocked out or him.

His feet propelled with a confidence he had never felt before, he took the seat next to her and he quietly introduced himself.

He began memorizing her every feature; Her hair black, long and thick, falling in soft waves around her shoulders. Her skin was pale, so pale it seemed that she must never see sunlight. She wore no makeup except for crimson lipstick, she was simply stunning.

The dress that she was wearing looked as if belonged to a character from a Bronte sister novel.

"Hello sweet William, I am Drusilla." she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

From that moment William and Dru had been inseparable.

He felt that he had finally found the other half of himself; Where he had come from a stable and affluent home, his parents married till death did they part; Dru had no family to speak of.

She had grown up in orphanages with no knowledge of her parents at all; She had been informed that her mother had been a woman of ill repute and there was no record of who her father might have been.

William had grown up with the finest of everything, especially education.

Dru had been a product of the public education system, and the only reason that she was at Oxford was that she was an exceptionally talented artist and actress.

She was there on full scholarship.

While William lived in the most exclusive dormatory, Drusilla was forced to live in a shabby boarding house, sharing a small room with several other girls.

Immediately after the class finished, William, disturbed by how thin Dru was, so thin almost to the point of frailty, insisted on taking her to dinner.

He found a small intimate Italian cafe and plied her with anything that her fickle appetite might want.

While he ate heartily, he couldn't notice how little she actually ate, however the red wine she drank with gusto.

They were both more than a little drunk when they stumbled back to his room.

He had been extremely nervous about bringing her back to his room, he wanted her so badly, but his lack of experience was beginning to show.

Once inside the room, instead of turning the lights on he fumbled with lighting candles.

He was a romantic at heart, and though he wasn't going to push her into something that she wasn't ready for; he wanted it to be perfect if she was.

He led her by the hand, into the small sitting area of his room, and offered her some more wine; which she readily accepted.

He sat down beside her on the small sofa, and kept his hands in his lap the whole time while they chatted inanely about literature and art.

He began gulping his wine as if he had been a man wandering for two weeks lost in the desert.

He so desperately wanted to kiss her, but he refrained; having began having flashbacks to that horrible night with Cecily.

He was considering asking permission , when she sat her empty wine glass down on the Stable and stood up as if to leave.

"Now you've done it, you git." He had scolded himself;

He suspected that she had finally seen through his exterior to the loser that he truly was and was anxious to go home.

With a sigh he stood up, trying valiantly but failing to hide his disappointment, he offered to take her home. He was a gentleman after all.

Instead of agreeing, she had completely blown his mind, when she pushed him back to the sofa and gathered the skirt of her dress in one hand before straddling his lap.

Her fingers began stroking his face, up and down his razor sharp cheekbones;

He closed his eyes, drowning in the sensation of someone touching him.

His hands were at her waist and he was trying so hard to keep himself from thrusting his pelvis to grind into her.

"Look at me my sweet." She whispered to him.

He opened his eyes and was shocked by what she was doing; she had stuck one of her fingers into her mouth and she was sucking suggestively.

She began tracing the outline of his lips with that finger.

He was rock hard at that point and he began pulling her down, his denim covered cock coming into contact with her overheated core.

Even through the fabric of his jeans, and her panties, he could feel the heat and the moisture.

He groaned in pleasure and and was trying desperately to keep from embarrassing himself and disappointing her.

Her eyes were hooded in lust, as he continued to pleasure himself with her body and he felt his release become imminent.

Obviously she felt it too, because she jumped back, removing herself from lap.

He was mortified, god he had been so close and he wasn't giving anything back to her. "Fuck" He inwardly screamed, "fucking idiot."  
"You were so close and now she's going to run, and it's all your fault." He told himself.

Instead she bent down and kissed him, before she stated, " I can think of much better places for you to do that than in your jeans, can't you?"

"Oh God, does she mean?" "Is she going to let me?" His thoughts were jumbled.

She gave him a knowing smile and said, "this is your first time, isn't it?"

He couldn't stop the tell-tale blush, from answering that question, even if he wanted to lie.

"It's ok sweet boy, I will be gentle." She smiled sweetly as she took his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom.

"This time." She said as an afterthought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

The next morning, his body was wracked with pain.

The first time Dru had kept her word, she was gentile and it was much to his shame over before it truly began.

After that however; she showed him depths of depravity that he never could have before in his wildest dreams imagined.

The things that she did to his body, he assumed she had to have learned from Lucipher himself, and from that night on he was hopelessly addicted.

Like any addict Williams' need grew by the day, and Dru was always there to supply his next fix.

During the days they attended classes, nights were devoted almost solely soaring to new heights.

Much to his mother's dismay, within a month William had moved out of his dorm room and had taken a flat two blocks from the campus.

Anne had only met Drusilla once, and she had forbidden William from seeing her any longer.

After that night, Anne had not spoken to her son for three months.

Not one word until that horrible day.

At first when Dru moved in with William, everything was perfect.

They attended classes during the day, home for studying and dinner in the evenings and the nights for making love.

Well to William it was making love, for Dru, there were times that William thought that it was more of a work out.

It hadn't taken long for him to realize that Dru had some serious problems.

For one thing she never ate. He had heard about Anorexia before, but only in the abstract.

He had always known that girls were conscious about their weight, so he didn't make too much of a fuss.

Instead he made a habit of trying to coax her into eating by offering her any delicacies he thought might tempt her.

But then he began to notice that her emotions were all over the map.

She enjoyed delirious highs and and suffered through emotional lows that made William worry for her sanity.

Dru could be all sweetness and love one minute, though she never uttered the words that he was so desperate to hear.. He always assumed that she felt it, but had trouble with the words. He was patient he could wait.

But seemingly in the blink of an eye she could become absolutely sadistic.

His body still bore the scars from her mood swings.

His back had burns from much too hot wax poured onto his back while he was sleeping and she had wanted his attention.

Scars on the soles of his feet from stepping on broken glass, when she had taken to breaking thing in fits of rage when she felt he was spending too much time with his studies and not enough with her.

The night he realized that he was completely out of his depth, he had fallen asleep on the sofa while studying for a particularly grueling exam.

He was awakened by her shrieking while holding one of their lethally sharp butcher knives mere inches above his heart.

Fortunately he was able to roll out of the way and wrestle the knife out of her hands before subduing her.

At a loss for what to do to help her, he could only call an ambulance and ride by her side when they came for her.

The doctors were quick to diagnose her as manic depressive, medicate her and send her home to him, with a promise that there should be no more violent outbursts.

William felt guilty for being unsure about having her home, but she had no one else and his parents had been together until his father had died years earlier.

He had always been taught that you stand by the ones you love, no questions asked.

So he welcomed her home with open arms and a prayer that things would be better for them.

And they were for about six weeks; when either she quit taking her meds or they quit working.

One evening after spending a couple of hours at the campus library, he found her a couple of streets away from their flat; wondering around as if lost.

She was dressed only in a thin, dirty nightgown and no shoes.

She was sobbing hysterically about tea parties and elephants; Someone named Miss Edith that converses with pixies and the stars.

She was shivering uncontrollably in the cool, damp English night air.

He ran to her shrugging swiftly out of his leather duster, bundling her up snugly and lifting her gently in his arms.

They had made it most of the way home, before he noticed that her feet looked very similar to slabs of raw meat. Mangled and bleeding from what must have been hours of walking along the cobbled roads.

Once inside he ran a tub of steaming hot water, and gently bathed her while waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

The doctors kept her 30 days that time.

William, trying to be as supportive as possible, withdrew from all classes and spent as much time with her as possible.

The doctors had medicated her to the point of just this side of catatonic.

She was docile as a kitten and the life was gone from her eyes.

Every day he would go to the hospital and lie in the bed simply holding her.

Some days she was restrained others she was not.

It broke his heart to see his girl that way, but he knew it was for her own good.

Since he had withdrawn from classes his mind had been craving the creative process.

So as a way to keep that part of him satisfied and to entertain her, he began inventing stories for her.

Magical tales of vampires, demons, witches and a human girl chosen to save humanity from those beings, with a group of friends by her side.

Some days Dru would show no signs of understanding, but others she became animated and engaged. She would giggle and clap gleefully particularly when the slayer was suffering through a spectacular kicking of her ass.

He even modeled a character after himself, Spike a vicious slayer killing vampire.

Dru adored Spike.

At the end of the 30 days the doctors released her back into his care with assurances that her meds were regulated, that she was eating properly and that with regular out patient therapy she should be able to live a fairly normal, healthy life.

Surprisingly this time there were right.

Dru continued to recover once she arrived home.

William was very proud of her. She ate regular meals, began drawing again and continued with weekly therapy sessions.

Life was finally what William had wanted it to be.

Lately, Dru had even been telling William that she loved him.

Their sex life was back in full swing, but this time, no one namely him ended up a bloody mess.

Before they knew it, it was time to register for the next semester's classes.

Drusilla convinced William that she was not ready to start back, but she felt strong enough that she was able to take care of herself and that he should he should register.

Reluctantly, he agreed. He knew that he had lost time to make up for and he was anxious to get started.

In the days leading up to the start of classes, William spent the days catching up on required reading and spent his nights, wining, dining and loving Dru.

Every night it was something different.

Dancing at a new club, dinner at her favorite restaurants, tickets to plays, whatever she wanted to do.

The night before classes were to start, he was taking Dru to a small club.

He had managed to get tickets to hear her favorite band. Ripe Wicked Plum.

He had foolishly convinced himself that part of her recovery was all of the extra attention that he had been paying her. So knowing that he would have to start spending several hours of the days apart, he wanted the night to be special.

To him the band's music and he used that term very loosely sounded very much like a cross between fingernails on a blackboard and a cat in heat.

But his opinion hardly mattered, it was all about making her happy.

He just couldn't quite understand her attraction to the band.

After a dinner at her favorite French restaurant, they walked the half a block to the already filled to capacity club.

One the way, Dru explained that the lead singer a woman by the name of Mykah was actually a vampire born in the late 18th century.

William assumed that her name was something like Mary.

After his first look of Mykah, he couldn't rule anything out.

She was a thin woman, with deathly pale skin, very much like Drusilla.

She was dressed in black leather pants, a crimson corset and four inch, stiletto heeled boots, tattoos covered every inch of exposed skin.

Drusilla explained that the band's music was filled with subliminal messages, and that the people that were chosen by Mikah to become immortal, were the only ones that could understand them.

Dru informed William that she was one of the chosen and that Mykah had finally come for her. William refrained from rolling his eyes at her, but he vowed to call her doctor during the first break between classes that he had the next day.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, the music changed tempo; gone were the screaming guitars and the woman's skreeching.

They were replaced a slow, steady drumbeat. The vocals were replaced by a low sensual moaning.

The stage lighting went dark, the walls became a deep shade of blue, and erotic immages began flashing on screens that surrounded the stage.

Everyone around him began swaying in time to the music.

The familiar scent of cannibas began burning his nostrils, even though it appeared no one around him was smoking.

He wondered briefly if it was somehow being filtered into the room by artificial means.

The thought left his mind as quickly as it entered it though; When Dru began grinding her ass against his crotch.

Suddenly he was in total sensory overload.

He was getting high from pot, he could actually almost see the musical notes that were being played. A satyr was being softly played in the background.

Mykah's moaning was becoming a plaintiff wail and Dru's moves were becoming more frantic.

It appeared that everyone around them was engaged in sort of sexual frenzy, and with no other thought, he lifted Dru's skirt, unzipped his jeans and buried his cock with one forceful stroke, deep in her pussy.

Both of their orgasms were almost instantaneous.

Just as they were coming down, the music ended and the lights faded to black.

The show was over.

The house lights came up and every one began stirring as if waking from one communal dream.

Confused looks were etched on almost everyone's face.

"What the fuck just happened?" He had asked to no one in particular.

Dru began cheering excitedly, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh William, wasn't it wonderful?" She asked

"Yeah pet, it was a revelation." He answered.

"They're coming for me William, and once they do, I promise to come back for you."

"Sure thing luv, just don't be gone too long."

He was used to placating her, agreeing to every whim, no matter how crazy."

At the moment he was too confused to do anything else.

His throat was parched and he could still feel the music pulsing in his head, add to that he was still hard as a rock, and cognitive thought was a bit of a stretch.

He had never actively experimented with drugs before, and had never dropped acid but he had the feeling that he just had, only he didn't have a clue how it had happened.

Once they reached the parked car, any self control that William had been holding onto snapped.

Though they were parked in a fairly busy parking deck, his body didn't care, he needed relief.

Instead of climbing in and driving the seven short miles to to their apartment, he jumped into the backseat and none too delicately pulling Dru with him.

She cackled when she straddled his lap, and began biting him roughly along his jugular.

She wasn't wearing any panties, as William discovered during the concert and and he thrust three fingers into her soaking pussy without any thought of gentleness.

She began bucking wildly against his hand, and he pinched her clit firmly between his thumb and forefinger. Her pleasure was only a fleeting thought, all that he could think about was getting to taste her juices.

He stretched out along the bench seat, bringing her with him and positioned her directly over his waiting mouth.

His nose registered the faint smell of blood, he realized that he must have scratched her with his rough handling, but he didn't care.

With a sharp bite on her clit and one more pump with his fingers, she came undone.

Copious amounts of fluids ran down his throat. Sweet as honey and thick as cream, tinged with something else, something coppery.

Her blood, he should have been repulsed, but instead he found it intoxicating.

He lapped roughly at her, fucking her with his tongue, not wanting to waste a drop, as he roughly gripped his cock, and began jerking in time with his mouth.

Once he was sure that she had nothing left to give his tongue, he grabbed her hips and forced her down onto his throbbing cock.

She shrieked in ecstasy as he released a primal groan.

It felt like it had been years, since he had last fucked, not just a few minutes.

He honestly couldn't ever remember being so horny, and he was lost in the pleasured pain that she was giving him.

She continued to bite and scratch him, while pulling his hair hard enough to be agonizing.

His brain had long since left the building, and it was pure animal instinct at that point. She was swiveling her hips to drive him deeper and deeper, as he was bucking wildly at that point.

Soon he could feel her vaginal walls strangling him into oblivion and with a feral growl, he exploded and saw stars.

After a couple of minutes of trying to get themselves together, William rolled the windows down trying to get some desperately needed cool air.

It appeared that the couple had attracted a bit of attention.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and gave one of the older women staring in shock a sly shrug and a cocky grin, as if to say "What can I say, she couldn't wait."

He gathered his thoughts and knew that he needed to get them the hell out of there before they garnered more attention, particularly from the local police.

With a wink at the cctv camera they were parked under, he jumped into the front seat and pulled swiftly into the London night.

The next morning, William awoke with the mother of all headache's, his stomach lurched and his tongue felt like sandpaper.

He moaned in misery when he thought about having to get up for classes, he was about to attempt to roll over and attempt to drag his ass out of bed.

His mind flickered to back to the events of the previous night, what the hell had happened at that show last night?

Bits and pieces flashed back to him, but nothing made any sense.

The only thing that he knew for sure was that he felt like hell.

He was in desperate need of a shower after last nights activities in the back seat of the Desoto.

He checked the alarm clock again to make sure that he had enough time to stop for coffee on the way to his first class.

"Just enough" he said with a smile. He rolled over and kissed Dru on the top of her head. "Goodbye my sweet William" she sounded blissfully happy. "I'll see you soon."

After a quick hot shower and a gallon size cup of coffee, William was beginning to feel a bit more himself.

He loved the first day of classes, with his new books, he could literally feel his brain coming back to life.

He already had lots of assignments and he couldn't wait to dive head first into them.

Six sweet hours of intellectual stimulation, and he was on his way home to spend an hour or so with Drusilla before diving into the work.

Maybe they could have a repeat of last night's activities to relieve a little of the stress of the day.

Fuck his dick was hard just thinking about that, he would have to get her into the car more often. Dru typically liked to walk everywhere she went.

He was home before he realized it as he trudged up the stairs and thrust his key in the lock. He dropped his backpack calling out Dru's name.

"Pet, I'm home, did you miss me?" He tiptoed into the bedroom, thinking that maybe she was taking a nap, and that he could wake her up in her favorite way.

With his head snugly between her thighs.

He was already out of his shoes and shirt by the time that he reached the bedroom, his hands on the buttonfly of his jeans, when the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

Lying naked on top of the covers with an empty bottle of sedatives, was Drusilla.

She was not breathing and the new CD from Ripe Wicked Plum was blaring on repeat.

Dru had committed suicide.


End file.
